User talk:IronBloodAika
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:TDB Belinda.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Long time no see! Do you think you could help out with this? Per Ankh 03:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding that picture for C'thulu! Should I add in the references made by both Joel and Mandy? Per Ankh 18:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay! And you need to add your signature when leaving messages. Per Ankh 19:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could do the wiki a favor, and bring the comparisons page up to date? Per Ankh 02:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Per Ankh 04:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! You also need to add your signature when you leave a message on someone's talkpage. Just click the "Signature" button. Per Ankh 18:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Check the very bottom of the most recent TDB Chapter. and you need four of "~" at the end of your message, so I know who's really talking to me. Anyone could pretend to be you by typing 'IBA'. Per Ankh 17:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Which wiki page do you think needs editing the most? Oh, and thanks for catching my slipup! Per Ankh 17:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I think they method of dying can wait for the Episodes. Why don't we work on the TDB Episodes? Which half of TDB episode 1 do you wanna review and do? Per Ankh 18:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) (insert a badge with a picture of Eva with a pencil behind her) You have been awarded the rank of Dedicated Eva Fan! Dedicated refers to your dedication to the wiki. Eva Fan is....self-explanatory. Per Ankh 01:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) At last, a page for every single episode to date has been created! Per Ankh 23:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) We interrupt your editing for an important message: Per Ankh has been promoted, and is now the owner of this wiki, and has decided to grant you, the Dedicated Eva Fan, admin status. Per Ankh 18:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I never said you were a girl. And you're welcome, you deserved it! Per Ankh 20:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No it didn't. Eva has male fans as well female ones. Per Ankh 20:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that. Sorry! Per Ankh 20:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :-) Why don't we edit the pages on that little list on the main page now? Per Ankh 20:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Stuff like how Trent did in the VR challenges goes in his VR Challenge section. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 04:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You might wanna add your signature by clicking the Signature button after your message so I know whose talking. Anyway, I'm good! Sorry, sent that last message to the wrong person. No signature. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC)